


Four Minutes of Solitude

by Tierfal



Category: Death Note
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-30
Updated: 2010-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-06 20:36:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/57521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tierfal/pseuds/Tierfal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L tries to take a break, the operative word being "tries."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Minutes of Solitude

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mellomailbox](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=mellomailbox).



> Valentine's Day meme giftfic for the prompt "eavesdropping." :)

L has temporarily chained Yagami-kun to Matsuda in a (possibly insipid) attempt to free himself for exactly four minutes of solitude.

As if he needed more proof that he was in desperate need of these two hundred and forty precious seconds, he finds himself thinking, as he draws the door shut behind him, that Yagami-kun chained to Matsuda is not at all an unattractive concept.

…he may be taking four minutes again tomorrow.

He has not managed to escape earshot fast enough.

"…not much of a looker, Light."

Sputtering, which is uncharacteristic. L pauses. To investigate, of course.

"Ex_cuse_ me?" Light demands.

L is not imagining the way Light's eyes will darken as his brows draw close for a frown. Neither is he picturing the confrontational slant of Light's shoulders as he sets his arms akimbo for emphasis.

Matsuda makes a sound like a giggle. "You're blushing!" he announces, downright gleeful.

"I am _not_!"

"Now you're blushing more!"

"Matsuda, you're about _five_ seconds away from getting strangled with this chain. Four. Three."

Matsuda is undaunted in favor of still-greater cheer.

"Then he'll _definitely_ think you're Kira."

"It'll be worth—"

"And he'll _never_ date you."

"_That's_ it—"

Matsuda squeaks, there is a clatter, and L reenters hastily to find Light shoving his hapless antagonist against the desk, grasping the daring detective's tie in one inimitable hand.

This is not an unattractive image either.

Light looks up suddenly and releases his grip, retreating and making every attempt to rebuild his fortress of dignity from the scattered rubble.

L touches a thumb bemusedly to his lip as Matsuda, grinning cheekily, straightens his tie and winks meaningfully.

"May we keep the homicides in the case files?" L inquires, noting the charming pink that has conquered Light-kun's cheeks.

Matsuda folds his arms contentedly across his chest. "I have _such_ dibs on matchmaker for this one," he decides.


End file.
